Tori's Past
by ReadingIsMyHeart
Summary: Short mini biography of Tori and her past up to when she goes to Lyle House... Please R&R!


**(A/N: This is a biography of Tori and her past - did Tori because we know the least amount about her (in my opinion) and yeah!) Let the story begin!)**

**(Narrator or whatever)**

Victoria Enright grew up in Florida, in a small town with barely nothing in it. There was a school (which she thought she unfortunately had to go to), a couple restaurants and a small mall. That was about it. Oh, and a pool. Victoria loved the pool. She loved swimming back and forwards, laps and just simply playing. She also loved all the people she could see there, little kids, some her age, old people, moms, dads, the list would never end.

Victoria kept her name until she was three and decided she didn't like it, so she settled for Tori. Tori Enright. Her mother, was rich and had long black hair, much longer than Tori's (who couldn't wait to cut it) and dark brown eyes like Tori. Tori's dad had black hair and hazel eyes. But Tori had some sort of Chinese trait in her look, nothing huge enough for people to laugh and call her Asian but enough to look not 100% Caucasian. But neither of her parents had any connection to Chinese. It was a little question she wanted to answer one day.

Tori was also an only child, and her parents would supply her with endless toys only for her to be bored. Her parents way of saying 'I love you' was with handing over the latest "thing".

This continued, for a couple years until she was 5 and that was the year everything happened. First, her mother told her that she was a witch and she could cast spells. Tori bought it, and then she believed it when her mother taught her. Her mother wasn't one of those moms who will encourage you to do it again, and try again and bring you a cookie when you did well. No, her mother would yell at her if she moved her hands incorrectly. At first, Tori fantasized about her ability, desperate to tell someone, only to be scolded by her mother when she suggested it. The second thing that happened, was her dad dumped her. Just left one day. When Tori was in the house, eating her PB&J which she did not like at all because she hate peanut butter, but her mother told her to eat it. So she did. Just when she was considering feeding it to the cat, she heard a slam of the door and an engine. She rushed to the window, her peanut buttery fingers touching the windows (which in a couple hours her mother will yell her for) and watched her dad drive away. She was alone. In the house. For about an hour until her mom came home and Tori told her everything. Tori's mom simply took a look at the kitchen and told Tori to wash her dish and that she wasn't Tori's slave.

After that, Tori was no longer a sweet little girl. She became tough, and began to rebel at the age of 7. Her powers would lash out sometimes, and if it ever happened at school (which she always dreaded) she have to come up with an embarrassing excuse. By the time she got to middle school, everything changed. She no longer liked the pool, she thought it was stupid swimming and useless. She no longer fantasized about being a witch, and she let her powers lash out and didn't come up with any excuses. Tori changed. She still went on dates, did her homework but she changed.

Her mom, dreary and getting old (yet still strong and powerful as always) got snappier about Tori. Until one day she took the final straw.

It was when Tori was 15, she came back from a date to find her mom mad. Very mad. Tori had came an hour back late from her curfew, missing the time she had to practice her magic. Tori insisted that she didn't need practice, and out of anger, she whipped her hands and down came the shelf of books and vases. Smashing onto the floor. Immediately, Tori apologized but knew it would do no affect. Tori's mom sent her to a camp. A crazy camp. Called Lyle House.

When they got there, her mother explained that it wasn't a crazy camp. It was for people who had powers, and it was a house. Her mom explained it like a boarding school. Which didn't help the matter. But the first thing Tori did when she stepped out in her motorcycle boots and looked at the yellow house that looked too cheery, was she sighed and said 'thus begins my journey'.

Thus begins her journey.

**(A/N: Hope you liked it, it was short but I didn't have much to write about. R&R!)**


End file.
